We Forgot!
by MissAnimeFanxxx
Summary: This is basically that episode in Buffy the vampire slayer where they forget who they are but with the morganville characters x hope you like x plz read and review! xx
1. When it happened

(Before the story starts just to let you know that;

Monica is a witch (good)) xx

"This will teach them!" Monica said as she took Claire and Shane's birth flower and burnt them. "They won't remember each other." She left the house and made her way to Morganville's Magic Shop. But just as she left the bag with everyone else's birth flowers (Amelie, Oliver, Myrnin, Eve, Michael, Monica) spilt and got caught alight.

When Monica walked into Morganville's Magic Shop, Amelie and Oliver were arguing again over something stupid. "They're at it again?" Monica asked.

"Yep" said Michael. She sat down with them, while Shane glared at her. She smiled and then checked the crystal that was in her pocket (it goes black when the spell is done) which was almost all black.

Eve sighed and went to lye down on the counter. "Wake me up when they're done."

Myrnin suddenly spotted a spider walking across the floor. "Aww poor thing" he said and went to crouch down beside it. Shane, interested as well went to see what it was and looked over Myrnin's shoulder. Monica went to sit on the floor and lean against the counter. Michael got bored and started to walk round. Claire sighed and leaned on her chair. When Amelie and Oliver stopped arguing they went and sat on one of the shop's study couches.

Monica checked the crystal again and put it back in her pocket. Just a couple more seconds.

"Finally you guys have stopped figh….." Claire didn't get to finish. Instead her eyes closed and her body relaxed. Eve's body relaxed. Myrnin rocked onto his back and Shane fell on top of him. Michael collapsed onto the floor. Monica relaxed and fell onto her side. Amelie leant back while Oliver leant forward.


	2. Who am I?

(Just to let you know, Eve is British and so is Oliver xx)

After a few hours Michael woke up. Where the hell am I? He thought. It was about 10pm so he went to turn on the lights. When he did he looked around. Myrnin rubbed his eyes and looked at Shane who was on top of him. Shane woke up, looked at Myrnin and quickly sat up. "Hey" he said awkwardly.

"Hey" Myrnin said just as awkward.

Claire woke up and grabbed onto her chair, confused. Amelie yawned and immediately felt Oliver leaning on her back. Oliver looked in front of him wondering whose back he was leaning on. Eve groaned and turned over and screamed as she hit the floor on the other side. Monica screamed and sat up. Eve stood up and coughed. Shane stood up and said "Ok, who are you freaks?"

"Wait" Myrnin said and stood up "You don't know me?"

"Not a clue."

"But you were on top of me and was just like, 'hey'" Said Myrnin.

"Well, yeah coz I thought you were a girl and I knew you."

"A girl?"

"Who- who are you guys?" Monica asked, trembling. Claire got up and went to her and said "Hey it's ok. I don't know anyone here either."

"Really? Who are you?"

"I….uh" Claire had no idea who she was.

Myrnin checked his breasts and said to Shane "I'm not a girl! I-I'm not sure, who I am exactly"

"Ok then, why was I on the ground? And why are you all staring at me? Is this some kind of mental test? Is this a dream?" Shane pinched himself. "Ow, ok no. Am I in trouble? I didn't do it! And if I did it was an accident!"

Oliver stands up and says "It's not just you. Does anyone remember anything?"

"Nope" Eve said. Everyone shook their heads.

"Maybe we all got terribly drunk and we're having some kind of black-out."

"I don't think I d-drink" Amelie said. "Plus I don't see any booze. I don't feel any bumps. I don't see Alan Funt."

"Who?"

Shane is taking deep breathes, trying really hard not to panic. "I'm not panicking, I'm not panicking. Stop looking at me like I'm panicking."

"Hey take it easy guy." Claire said and they looked into each other's eyes. Shane instantly calmed down. "Nobody's hurt right? And none of us look like murderers. So we're probably safe, here. Wherever here is."

"Check out the things on these shelves," said Michael as he walked around. "Weird jars of weird stuff." He took a book from a shelf and read "Magic for Beginners?"

"This is a magic shop. A real magic shop." Said Amelie.

"Maybe that's it. Maybe something magic happened." Said Myrnin.

"Magic?" Oliver scoffed. "Magic is balderdash and chicanery. I'm afraid we don't know a bloody thing." Oliver suddenly noticed his accent. "Except I seem to be British don't I? And a man. Well, that narrows it down considerably."

"I don't like this." Said Monica to Claire.

"It's going to be ok." Claire said reassuringly. "We'll take care of each other." Monica nods through her tears.

"Yes, we'll get our memories back and we'll be right as rain." Oliver said.

"Oh, listen to Mary Poppins!" Said Eve from behind the counter. "Got his crust all stiff and upper with that nancy-boy accent. You Englishmen are always so…." Eve suddenly noticed _her _accent. "Bloody hell." She tests herself. "Sodding, blimy, shagging, knickers, bullocks. Oh god. I'm English."

"Welcome to the Nancy tribe." Oliver said.

Eve stepped out from behind the counter and looked Oliver up and down. A thought was creeping into her mind. "You don't suppose….You and I…..We're not related are we?"

Shane laughed slightly.

"There is a ruggedly handsome resemblance" said Amelie. Oliver looks at her as if to say 'thank you'. He turns to Eve and says "Well you do inspire a particular familiarity….and disappointment." He points at himself. "Older brother?"

Eve scoffed. "Father!"

"Fa—!"

"Oh god, how I must hate you!"

"What did I do?"

"There's always something and what's with the tart." Eve indicates to Amelie.

"Her?" Oliver asked.

"I saw you, _sleeping _together." Eve said.

"Uh _resting _together." Oliver out held his hand out defensively.

"Look!" Amelie shows them her engagement ring which she had when she was in engaged in her human days. "It's ok, we're engaged."

"Oh." Oliver smiles at her.

"It's a lovely ring." Amelie smiles back.

"Oh great, a tarty step-mum whose half old daddy's age." Eve said looking at them.

"Tarty!" Amelie exclaimed.

"Old! I'm young enough to still get carded….."Oliver said.

"Carded!" Shane exclaimed. "Driver licenses!" Everyone starts going through their pockets. "Oh I don't have one."

"I don't" Myrnin said.

"I do" Michael said and read it out loud. "Michael Glass, hey look I exist." He held up his driver license. "Michael. Such a common name"

"Oh, I like it" said Eve and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Mine is Amelie Woodard."

"Uh…I don't have a wallet." Said Monica to Claire.

"That's ok. Me neither." Claire spots Monica wearing an identity necklace. "Look, your name is Monica."

"Or Acinom." She gave a soft laugh.

"Now, let's see I'm Oliver Pierce."

"Oliver?" Eve laughed.

"You're not too old to put across my knee…daughter. Anyway what do I call you?"

Eve pats her pockets but finds nothing. She looks on the inside of her jacket which she found in the shop because she was cold. She read the inside. "Made with care for Ruby." Her eyes widened. She was aghast. "Ruby Pierce? Why didn't you just call 'Horny Pierce' or 'Desperate-for-a-shag Pierce? I knew there was a reason I hated you."

"Ruby is a family name." Oliver says defensively. "Undoubtedly."


	3. Let's go

Amelie finds a small key in her pocket and tries it on the register.

"Hey, this key fits the cash register and these forms, say that Oliver and Amelie own the shop."

"This our magic shop? Well, that's very progressive of me. Oh look, fancy herbs!" Oliver says as he stands with Amelie behind the counter.

"So you don't have a name?" Monica asks Claire.

"Of course I do. I just don't know it" Claire replied.

"Do you want me to name you?" Monica said smiling.

"Oh that's sweet but I think I can name myself. I'll name me…Lisa."

Monica made a face of disgust and said "Ugh!" Claire looks at her.

"Did you just 'Ugh' my name?"

"I didn't…it's just….I mean it's just so blah. Lisa?"

"I like it. I feel like a Lisa." Said Claire.

"Fine, that's your purgative."

"Prerogative." Claire corrected.

"Whatever _Lisa_."

"Whatever _Acinom_. God you're a pain in the neck."

"God your bossy." They say at the same time. They look at each other as an idea strikes them. "Do you think we're…."Monica starts.

"Sisters?" Claire finishes. They grin and then hug.

"You've never shown me affection like that!" Eve said to Oliver. Oliver looks at her like 'how do you know?' After thinking about it Eve said "I'd wager."

"Ok, we've got to figure out what's going on. We need help." Claire said to everyone.

"Looks like 'Lisa' wants to be the boss." Myrnin said. "Hang on, who am I?" He pats his pockets and pulls out a card. "A Founder member? Myrnin. Wow, such an old name."

"Hey what about me?" asked Shane.

"Check the inside of your jacket." Said Eve. He looked in the jacket and read out load "For our one and only Oscar." He looked at everyone, eyes wide. "Oscar? Oscar?"

"Hey, calm down. Oscar." Eve giggled.

"You can talk, _Ruby_."

"Hey!"

"Anyway!" Claire interrupted. "We have no idea what's wrong with us. I think we should go to a hospital."

"Alright, then….let's go" Oliver said. As they head for the door Claire asks "Any ideas on how we're gonna get there?"

"Oh, dad's bound to have some kind of mid-life crisis transport" says Eve as she pats Oliver on the back. "Something red, sporty, shaped like a penis."

When Shane opens the door there were 3 vampires snarling at them.

"AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" They all screamed and closed the door on the vampires.


	4. Then

They all sat in a small circle on the floor. "What the hell?" Michael said.

"Vampires!"

"Do we know this?"

"I don't know" Claire said. "But we need our memories back; we have to get to a hospital."

The vampires started banging on the window and shouting "Give us your blood Claire! You owe us!"

"Claire? Who's Claire?" Amelie said.

"I don't know but we can't stay here." Shane Said.

"We should look around to see if there are any more doors, and put large objects in front of them" Eve said as she and Michael went.

"They want someone's blood?" Monica said, terrified.

"A female someone. Who do those jerks think they are?" Claire said.

"Bloodsuckers, they kill by sucking blood." Amelie said. "Take it easy Lisa."

"Hey guys. We found a door and I think it leads to some tunnels" Said Michael. "Come on."

They all started to follow Michael when suddenly the crashed open.

"AAAaaaaaaaaa!" They all screamed.

A vampire grabbed Claire by the neck while another grabbed Shane. "Hey!" He yelled. "Get off me you son of a bitch!"

"You owe us!" Said the vampire to Claire.

"Owe you? Owe you what?" Claire asked.

"You didn't give your blood to the blood bank"

"Blood bank?" Claire had no idea what they were talking about.

Shane somehow got free and punched the vampire in the stomach while Eve grabbed a stake from a shelf and yelled "Hey, stay away from Lisa!" and she punched the stake right into the vampire's heart. Then he collapsed on the floor and turned to dust. Everyone looked at her shockingly. The other vampires ran out.

"What did you do?" asked Oliver wide eyed.

"I…I don't know" Eve replied. "But it was cool." And she smiled.

Myrnin fainted.


End file.
